undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Othertale
|date = September 16, 2016 |website = Tumblr Youtube |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = |medium = Animation Comic |status = Ongoing}} Othertale is an AU created by superyoumna on YouTube. The AU revolves around Undyne, as she figures out strange things are happening around her. As it turns out, Undyne took the place of Papyrus' brother Sans, because of an incident where Sans absorbed all of the human souls, used it on the human, and quickly vanished into the void. Before the Hack Part 1 Monsters all over Snowdin all talk about how some monsters are mysteriously disappearing for some reason. The Librarian tells Brown Bear that a monster from Waterfall disappeared all the sudden. Rabbit doesn't know if this was the first disappearance in Waterfall, but Brown Bear tells him of another incident: a child selling umbrellas also vanished. Ice Cube tells all of them that no one understands why these people are disappearing out of nowhere. Another incident as told by Ice Bear tells that a girl in Hotland also left, and has acted weird before that. Narsest Jesster tells all of them that none of the humans remembers that they exist at all, and leaves; Brown Bears unknowingly tells him that his girlfriend left him. Scarf Mouse then warns the group that a construction worker disappeared in the CORE, and that no one knew where they went. In the Void, Sans and Gaster talk about the genocide run, and how the feeling of it has returned. Sans wants to stop her, but Gaster reminds him that he can't exit the void and that someone has to enter the void itself. In Undyne and Papyrus' house, Undyne is practicing for the concert tonight, and Papyrus remind her that she's been practicing all night. Alphys comes in and tells her to tag along to her lab to get her gift. As the move along, Undyne tags a post station, and by opening it, she actually enters the Void. Gaster welcomes her and tells her that they have a gift for her. Undyne isn't too happy over his appearance, but is knocked out by Sans before she can make a move. She returns to Alphys' lab untouched, albeit her left eye. After getting her gift, she realizes that she's overdue for the concert and gets there quickly. Immediately she realizes that Alphys and Papyrus weren't there on time, and her left eye ends up telling her that something is wrong, and she goes out to find out that Alphys was beaten up bad. As it turns out, a monster didn't look right, and it attacked her and Papyrus. Undyne immediately finds her brother being attacked by Narsest Jesster. She saves Papyrus and tells him to get help. As it turns out, Narsest Jesster was being under the influence of Chara, and sought to defeat Undyne, but not before saying that they remind them of Sans. Despite nearly placing her to death, Narsest Jesster is angry when they find out that Undyne could teleport, and as she throws one of their spears at them, Chara leaves his body, only leaving Narsest Jesster behind. As Asgore congrats her on their accomplish on finding why the monsters here were acting weird, Chara smirks at all of them. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Serious Category:Special Event Category:Animation Category:Comic